dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Thaumaturgy
ThaumaturgyThaumaturgy - Wikipedia is a kind of magic that operates on its target indirectly. Thaumaturgical spells create links between a symbolic representation of the target and the target itself. Description Harry Dresden described thaumaturgy to Karrin Murphy this way: "As above, so below. Make something happen on a small scale and feed it enough energy to happen on a large scale." Thaumaturgical spells can be cast from a greater distance than evocation spells, and the practitioner doesn't need to see the object to be affected, either. Thaumaturgical spells operate by creating magical links to their subjects. In order to establish such a link, a practitioner of thaumaturgy needs to posses something with a connection to the object to be affected. A fragment of an object remains magically connected to the whole it was once part of, so the simplest way to get a magical connection to something is often to take a piece of it. A being's true name also has a magical connection to it. Thaumaturgy is employed in various ways. The most well-known example is the voodoo doll, which is a doll magically connected to a person.Storm Front, ch. 2 It has been used to: keep a loup-garou from biting or slashing;Fool Moon, ch. 19 trace items to other items (finder spell); and even track enemies (Little Chicago).White Night, ch. 14 Thaumaturgy originating on the earth doesn't cross into the Nevernever very effectively.Turn Coat, ch. 30 Tracking spells *'Tracking spells': are like any kind of targeted thaumaturgy: create a link, channel to target, pour energy into that channel. With a tracking spell, you are setting up a continuous trickle of energy and then following it to the target. *'Blocking a tracking spell': is to prevent that channel from ever being formed. The way to do that is to shield the target from whatever focus you are using to create the link. — Like if the focus is hair, then you'd shave the head of the target. Also, a good Circle of Power would do the job with enough time and money to give it juice. Theoretically, you could also go into the Nevernever. *'Possible failures':Changes, ch. 24 **a bond, or a sense of family may be needed in addition to the blood of a relative; **a concealing spell or a jamming phenomenon; **the distance involved. In the series ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, the primary antagonist Victor Sells aka the Shadowman uses a thaumaturgic ritual to kill his victims. Harry uses a tracking spell to find the hair that Gimpy stole off his head, it leads him to Marcone at the Varsity. Harry uses a few strands of his hair plus the blood and skin from their fight in a circle, then says sergui votro testatum.Storm Front, ch. 16 ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Harry Dresden built a thaumaturgical model of Chicago, named Little Chicago.Proven Guilty, ch. 6 Later, he uses it to track where the Fetches took Molly Carpenter through into the Nevernever. The first attempt didn't work because Molly's baby hair was too old.Proven Guilty, ch. 33 The second try they used Charity's blood and it worked.Proven Guilty, ch. 34 ''White Night'' In White Night, Harry Dresden uses Little Chicago to track Grey Cloak who eventually leads him to Cowl who does something to cause part of Harry's model to melt. ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Harry Dresden revises his trusty tracking spell to adjust to his new ghostly state by powering it with memories to locate Molly Carpenter.Ghost Story, ch. 21 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Harry Dresden was attacked, beaten and nailed by Ace, Captain Hook and Redcap. Harry Dresden, Waldo Butters, and Thomas Raith are worried about what his enemies could do with his blood that was left behind.Cold Days, ch. 27 In the TV series In the show of the same name, thaumaturgy is synonymous with black magic. Notable users *Harry Dresden *Ms. Gard *Elaine Mallory Notes References See also *Circle of Power *Little Chicago *Magic *Harry Dresden's spells *Fetches *Varsity Category:Storm Front Category:Proven Guilty Category:White Night Category:Ghost Story Category:Cold Days Category:General